Suki da, Rockkun!　好きだ、ロククン!
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: OneShot. It's Rock's birthday! And Blues try to find a perfect way to celebrate with him! With Kio's help, can he find it? Shounen-Ai. RockxBlues. -Rated T as... It's becoming a habit... --'- JP names;


Suki da, Rock-kun!

Shiroi: Hi!

Shana: Another Yaoi Oneshot?!

Shiroi: -Nods Head- I had nothing to do anyway, I was let off early from school! Since I just finished my major examination –Throws Confetti, lights up fireworks- YAY!

Shana: Lol… Congratulations! Shiroi-san!

Shiroi: San wa inarai yo.

Summary:

It's Rock's birthday! Blues would like to celebrate this day with him, but how? With Kio's help, can he find the perfect way? Yaoi.

Pairings: RockxBlues

Warnings: Like I've said, Yaoi! (:

Shiroi: On with the fic!

* * *

-Kio's HP-

The purple navi crossed her arms, in front of her, was our favorite silver hair Navi, Blues.exe, who was apparently, oblivious to her presence.

"Mou Blues, what are you doing?" Kio asked, frowning.

The red navi jumped, and turned around, he minimized a window before doing so.

"Uhh… Hi? Kio?"

"What are you doing?" Kio raised an eyebrow, trying hard to peek at the minimized window.

"Well, uhh… You see… Tomorrow… Is… Is…" Blues was trying to block her from what ever he was viewing.

"Rock-aniki's birthday." Kio rolled her eyes, finishing for the now stuttering red (Not to mention, **previous **most powerful) navi.

(Shiroi: Snickers)

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you have any links to any… Good restaurants in Net City?" Blues asked.

"Hn… Maybe you guys don't need a good restaurant to celebrate… You know what is the best thing for aniki?" Kio asked

"What?" An eyebrow was raised behind the visor, not like Kio could see it anyway.

"You should make something for him!"

"Make?" Blues took a step back, this was ridiculous! He didn't know how to make ANYTHING!

Kio sensed the panic from him, and chuckled, "Baka, I'll teach you how to make… Chocolate and your own candle light dinner!"

Blues immediately stop panicking, and blinked at her, "chocolate and dinner? For Rock-kun? Made by me?"

"Yeah!" Kio gave him a 'cheese' sign.

--

Ten minutes later, he and Kio were in NetCity, since Enzan was out for a conference, and Riinx was meditating, might as well make use of the time.

They entered a chocolate shop, and NOT to Blues surprise, Kio knew the things around here. Kio began looking through the shelves, picking out a few dark cocoa bars (Rock's favorite), and looked at Blues.

"What flavor?" Blues gave her a blank look, "Huh?"

"I mean, what flavor for the filling of the chocolate." Kio sighed, Blues was SUCH a novice at this.

"_Ichigo_" Blues replied, Kio almost burst out laughing, she knew because Blues was red, Rock-aniki liked strawberries, and Blues liked Blueberries.

"Okay." Kio said, and took a jar of strawberry jam from the shelf, told Blues to wait there, and went to pay for it.

--

-At the Net Supermarket-

Blues and Kio ran into Gutsman, and told him the plan. Kio told him to forward to all their navi friends, to not buy an enormous cake like last year. (Let's just say that Iceman felt stomach upset after eating all those cake)

Kio was looking around, "Hn, what do you think Rock would like to have?"

/That was an easy question. /Blues thought, "Cream spaghetti with Mushroom."

"Oh, and for a second I thought you were going to say 'Curry'"

"That's Hikari's favorite" Blues said, clearly bored.

"Yeah, but since they are blood related… Well…" Kio shrugged.

They reached the noodles section, and Kio picked out spaghetti, then they went to the vegetable section to get mushrooms, remembering to pick up the cheese and the cream along the way.

--

-Back at Kio's HP-

Kio happily set all the stuff down, and placed her hands on her hips.

Blues looked at all the things, and then at Kio.

"Well, we'll make the chocolate today" Kio said, and Blues nodded.

--

-Rock's Birthday-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROCK-KUN!" Kio, Roll, Searchman, Iceman, Gutsman, Blues, Glyde, (and whoever is supposed to be there is there.)

"Thanks guys!" Rock smiled

--

"Rock! Look at mine first!" They were opening presents, and Roll fought for the first place, since Blues was giving his present later. The others just shook their heads, sighing.

"Okay, Roll-chan," Rock opened the nicely wrapped box; it was a very rare battlechip, the 'Ice Vulcan (As the name suggests, it shoots out ice)'. Rock smiled, "_arigatou_ Roll-chan!"

Roll smiled, "it's alright, I figured that you might need it anyway"

Next was Iceman's, it was an 'Ice Meteor (Something like Meteor, just made out of Ice)'

(Shiroi: Wow, I like messing with ice don't I?)  
(Shana: --''' Yeah)

Waterman's was a 'Wind element (Ability to control the wind for a short period of time)'

Searchman's was a 'Camouflage' chip (Okay, I believe I don't have to explain?)

And so on and so forth.

Lastly, it was Kio's, Kio held out a white box with pink ribbons to Rock, "Happy birthday, Rock-aniki!"

Rock smiled, and replied, "Thanks Mizuki (1)!"

He opened the box, and peeked inside, to his surprise, it was the newest type of NaviCust (2), and it costs A LOT!

Rock took it out, and looked at it with delight, he peeked into the box again to see if there was anything else, and he found a note.

_Aniki, _

_Tonight, 1900, Blues' HP_

_Be there, alright? (:_

_-Kio/Mizuki _

He looked up at Kio, and noticed that the others are gaping.

"The newest NaviCust!" Roll shouted.

"Wow…" Iceman just nodded his chibi head.

"Cool… Guts Guts" Do I have to say anything about this guy?

After a round of 'Ohh' and 'Ahh' s, Rock grinned again, and said, "_Arigatou minna_, though, you guys should not have gone through all this trouble."

Glyde shook his head, "That's what you say every year, Rock-san."

"Yeah!" Kio laughed, looked at the clock, and said, "Oh, time to go!"

Roll and the others followed suit, "Yeah, Yaito-sama has something on later…" Glyde said.

Roll got up, "And Meiru-chan has her piano lesson…"

Kio looked at Rock, "So Rock, guess we'll say goodbye, and remember! Tonight!"

Rock blinked, and looked at Blues, for a split second, all the navis saw the blush on the red navi's face.

"Okay!" Rock smiled.

--

-Rock's HP, 6.30p.m.-

Rock looked at the clock, and sighed, it would only take him 15 minutes to get to Blues' HP, what's the rush?

Oh ya, Rock is excited.

"Yes Saito-niisan? You seemed to be excited…" Netto asked, and looked at his nii-san.

"Huh? Oh nothing! Netto-kun! Don't you need to do homework? Mariko-sensei needs it by tomorrow you know…"

Netto grinned, "Nah! I'll just copy Meiru-chan's!"

"Netto-kun!"

"Just kidding! So… What's the matter?"

Rock flinched, "Huh?"

"I mean, why are you acting so… Excited?" Netto grinned, and Rock shook his head.

"Nothing, Netto-kun, get started on your homework now!"

Netto's grinned disappeared in a flash, "Aw… No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Rock decided to stop the childish quarreling, and look up at the clock again, his eyes widened.

"OhNetto-kunGomenGotToGo!" He said in one breath, and linked out.

Netto blinked, and grinned.

--

-6.55p.m. , Blues' HP-

Rock panted, and sighed, well, on time.

"Rock!" Blues' voice rang out.

Rock jumped, and turned around, laughing sheepishly.

"Blues!" He threw himself into his lover's arms.

Blues smiled, and guided Rock to the table.

Rock looked up, and gasped.

-Rock's POV-

In front of me, was a candlelit dinner, wait, Blues knows how to cook?!

"You made this?" I asked. Blues nodded his head.

"_Sugoi_!" I looked around, "Seriously!"

-Normal POV-

"For you, _aijin_ (3)." Blues looked at Rock, whose emerald eyes had a tinge of orange in them, since he was looking at the candle.

He smiled, and took a step forward, and looked at Rock.

"_Suki da _(4), Rock"

Rock grinned, "_Aishiteru_, Blues, and thank you…"

That was when, Rock felt Blues' lips pressed on his.

/Hn… Maybe the design chip that I promised Kio would reach her earlier than I thought… And Maybe I should buy a new Utada Hikaru CD for her too… / Blues though.

--

Unknown to them, Kio was in the HP too, monitoring Blues' thoughts, she almost jumped with joy when she heard that Blues was going to buy a new Utada Hikaru CD for her. But restrained herself

/Okay… Who should I help next? / Kio rubbed her hands, grinning. She was starting to love playing 'Cupid' for her friends.

* * *

1. The Secret Of Light, Ch. 3

2. Those who play the Battle Network should be familiar.

3. Aijin – Lover

4. Suki da – I love you, sometimes translated as 'I like you' (Used by boys, I think)

Shiroi: -Clears Throat- Okay, I'll be leaving for China tomorrow, but I'll most probably post my next Oneshot when I'm there…

Shana: If she can find a computer.

Shiroi: -Looks nervous- Yeah…

Shiroi: -Claps her hands together- Well, let's just hope I get some inspiration when I'm on the plane! And hope she –Points at Shana- doesn't annoy me.

Shana: -Frowns- HEY!

Shiroi: Well, until next time! (Though, most probably, Kio will be playing Cupid again, she's cute! I should draw her as a baby with wings and a bow now!)

Shana: Review! :D and you'll get a cookie!

-Owari-


End file.
